


34 Days of Missing You

by BrownieNumber10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen, Love, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieNumber10/pseuds/BrownieNumber10
Summary: Keith is gone being part of the Blade of Marmora and is missing Lance.





	34 Days of Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I sat down in front of my computer and literally just, started typing. This is my first posted fic, I think it turned out as not complete crap??  
> Well, I tried >_< Tell me what you think! or not, thats cool too
> 
> Anyway, Hope you enjoy!

34 days

Thats how long it took for Keith to realize he couldn’t live without Lance.

Ok, refraze. 34 days is how long it took for Keith to admit, aloud, to another human being, that he couldn’t live without the tall, dark, handsome, obnoxious, goofball that is Lance Mcclain. In reality, it only took about 2 weeks for Keith to place the empty feeling in his chest when he left for his marmora training, although he was in denial about it for a while. In reality, Keith could have never imagined what it would be like without Lance being there. He had thought about it before, but he could never really picture training without their sharpshooter, meals without their bickering, or voltron without Mr. Blue lion. In reality, there was no way Keith could go crawling back to the team with the explanation, “I can’t live without Lance!” 

Lance, his number one, ‘rival’

Lance, who supposedly annoyed the hell out of keith.

Lance, with his ocean blue eyes, and beautiful, mocha skin. Lance who could always pick up the the team after they had fallen and were losing hope. Lance, the leg of voltron, physically, and emotionally. Lance who always had a smile on his face, even when times were hardest. Lance who had perseverance, affection, and compassion sewn between the splatter of beautiful freckles on his beautiful face.

Yeah, no way in hell Keith was admitting that.

However, nonetheless, the violet-eyed loner found himself wanting to do just that. 

It wasn’t like Keith had meant to rely on Lance as much as he did; He was just so easy to lean on. Whenever Keith was feeling shit when Shiro left, or he was feeling shit about his anger issues, or he was just feeling shit in general, Lance was there. Lance would distract him with his corny jokes and sassy attitude. It was like, If Keith ran a marathon, lance would be the refreshment stand at the end with free water, even if he came in last. 

But right now, he felt like all the water in the world was sucked away from him and he was just laying on the ground questioning his sanity for participating in the first place. 

-

Keith had left for his marmora training 34 days ago. 34 days ago, Keith was ecstatic. He had never felt more at accepted. He was surrounded by people like him, who weren’t fighting for dominance over the entire universe. He even met some new people. Yeah, you heard that right. Mr. Emo-Mullet head-introvert (as Lance would call him), Keith Kogane actually met people that he wasn’t forced into a situation with. He wouldn’t do so far as to call them friends, but they actually didn’t bother the hell out of him. On top of all that, as it turns out, Galra had tendencies to be more introverted and kept-to-themselves. So, Keith wasn’t just socially awkward. It was actually in his DNA. He didn’t even have to worry about ‘fitting in’. Not that he ever did. So, all in all, it sounds like a pretty great first week, right? 

Wrong.

By day 4, Keith had started to feel strange. Almost like when Shiro disappeared, but not as bad. It was like when you bake, but something tastes off and you can’t quite place what it was. Maybe too much corn starch?

When he woke up on day 13, It was like something was ripped out from under him. He felt edgy..er than usual. And really emotional; Like, One minute he would want to rip the head’s off some random marmora member he’d be sparring with, and the next, he would want to curl up in a ball and cry. It was during this emotional state of his, after everyone was sick and tired of his ‘teenage mood swings’ Kolivan assigned him to that mission in Ranveig's district. When he had heard this, on day 20, Keith had initially thought that a mission was exactly what he needed to clear his head. 

Wrong again.

For that mission was probably the hardest of his life. Keep in mind, Keith has done some pretty weird ass shit. He has fought space aliens and soon found out he was one of said space aliens. He has gone inside a giant, planet eating space worm, to collect it’s literal crap.  
When keith left for that mission that day, he hadn’t signed up for what he got. Yet, here he was, day 27, on the back of a giant space whale, In a part of the galaxy where space-time was constantly being ripped apart and sewn back together, with his mother, whom he was reunited with after 17 years of not knowing if she was alive or not and happened to be a kick-ass galra fighting for the secret organization he was now part of. In a way, his personal reason for going on the mission was fulfilled. Keith had successfully gotten his mind off   
Lan- whatever had him stirred up in the first place. 

However, Here he was, lying awake in the middle of the ‘night’ (he didn’t know what time it really was) in the hut he and his mother had made on top of giant, flying space whale, suddenly having much more time with his own thoughts than he was comfortable with. He allowed himself to think of anything but Lance, so of course, Lance was the only thing Keith could think of. The first few days on the whale, Keith spent his time catching up with his mom. He had so many questions, that it seemed it would take years to answer them, But his mother, Krolia, was so straight forward that it only took a few days to get through a large portion of them. They had grown surprisingly close in those few days they had together. It was either that, or Keith just desperately needed to get his thoughts out of his head and into this space-whale atmosphere.

So, on his 34 day away from the people who he had grown to consider his family, Keith found himself, unable to sleep, because his head was was so filled with the obnoxious, gorgeous, loverboy Lance. 

“Krolia? You still awake?”

“Yes, Keith? Something on your mind?”

Keith didn’t need to explain himself further. Because in that moment, They went through time collapse. He didn’t know whether or not the things that they were currently thinking about affected the flashbacks, but this particular vision, was about lance. It was their bonding moment that Lance claims to not remember. That moment had always meant something to keith. It was the first time that he had seen Lance as more than just an annoying prick who couldn’t stop talking; Things escalated from there. 

When time reconstructed, Keith was blushing. He rolled over on his stomach so Krolia couldn’t see the tinge of pink on his cheeks. 

“Keith?”

The pale skinned half galra groaned as a response. His chest was aching to say aloud the things he had been bottling up for he past 34 days, but his head was screaming not to. Part of him knew that he felt something for Lance, but another part was still in denial and refused to admit it.

“You can tell me anything, Keith.”

Something about the gentle, yet, completely collected way she said it made all the things that had been building up since the day he left the castle of lions, all the the grateful, affectionate words that he had wanted to say to Lance Mcclain but his pride would never let him, unknotted in his chest and spilled out into the firelit distance between them. 

Keith exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“His name is Lance...”


End file.
